


Midnight Storms

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Book 1: The Red Scrolls of Magic, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Spoilers For Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: When separate nightmares awaken them both, Magnus and Alec spend the night attempting to comfort the other.





	Midnight Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> The song referenced in the story is Storm by Ruelle; it is also the inspiration for the title.
> 
> I just really wanted to write a light angsty story, and another one about Malec dancing.

Lighting streaked through the night sky, arcing in white electric rivulets. The sound of a thunderclap shortly followed, loud enough to rattle windows and send dogs barking. Rain began to pelt down as the storm broke, drenching New York in a wash of cold gray.

With a startled jolt Magnus awoke, a sharp gasp escaping him. Blinking rapidly to clear the fog of a disturbed slumber, his pupils dilated in the dark, golden irises become thin halos as his breath came in ragged gulps. He lay there clutching tightly at the sheets as he stared up at the ceiling and awaited his heart to resume its regular rhythm. 

He could still feel the heat of Edom on his skin, the heavy manacles on his wrists, their weight seeming to drag him down to the core of Hell itself. There were others there, but they were always just out of Magnus’ sight. He could still hear their voices speaking, remember the words: Lucian protesting but powerless while Sebastian made an offer. And Raphael refusing the offer, at the cost of his own life.

Would the nightmares ever stop? Perhaps one day, but not tonight.

Glancing over at the bedside clock, he sighed as he noted the time. 12:17 am. The least his nightmares could do was let him rest through the night and wake him at a sensible time.

His skin suddenly felt both cold and hot all over. Magnus threw back the bed covers in his discomfort before he remembered Alec; he turned quickly to the side, an apology ready on his lips, but the bed was empty. The sheets were cool to the touch but rumpled and twisted, as if someone had lain there and then suddenly left. He heard it then: the faint whistle of the kettle followed by the distinct click of the stove being shut off. Getting to his feet, Magnus threw a silk robe over his shoulders before leaving the bedroom.

A single lamp had been lit in the main room, providing just enough illumination to see by. The kettle sat on the stove top, whistling faintly as steam rose from its spout. On the counter top sat a glass pot filled with water that was slowly turning a rich amber from the seeping tea leaves. A bright green sprig of mint and pot of honey sat waiting nearby next to an empty glass cup.

Magnus turned away from the kitchen to look for Alec, gold green eyes searching the dimly lit space. It didn’t take long to locate his Shadowhunter standing quietly by the French doors staring out at the storm. Alec had donned a dull gray oversized sweater over a black shirt and well-worn sweatpants. There were holes in the sweater at the cuffs he had hooked his thumbs through; the stretched neckline pulled slightly, slipping a bit off one shoulder as Alec crossed his arms and hugged himself. His hair was mused from a restless sleep, his eyes looking haunted. From the tight set of his lips and stiff posture, it appeared Alec had awoken from his own nightmares.

Quietly as he could, Magnus made his way over to where Alec stood. He wrapped his arms around his love from behind, dropping a kiss to Alec’s neck before resting his chin on a curved shoulder. He felt some of the tension dissipate as Alec relaxed and leaned back into Magnus.

“You too?” Alec asked quietly. Covering Magnus’ hands with his own, he interlaced their fingers and held on tight. He turned his head just enough to place a whisper soft kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus nodded once, leaning his head against Alec’s. “This is probably a bad time to make some joke about our night terrors syncing up, I suppose.” He tried to keep his tone light and casual, but Magnus’ voice sounded stretched and tired. He felt rather than saw the small quirk of Alec’s lips. 

“Where were you this time?”

“It’s the same as it always is,” Magnus said. “Same room, same chains, same voices. Always the same damn thing.” He sighed heavily through his nose, irritation lacing his tone. Magnus closed his eyes and focused on Alec’s presence in an effort to calm and quiet his mind. “What about you?”

For a moment, Alec didn’t speak. Some of the tension returned to his shoulders, his fingers tightening their grip imperceptibly. Magnus could hear the rhythm of Alec’s breathing quicken although he appeared outwardly calm.

“I was looking for you,” Alec began, his voice barely a whisper. “I couldn’t tell where - maybe Rome, maybe Edom. It was just one endless corridor after another. Sometimes I’d come to a door, but when I opened it you weren’t there. I could hear you calling me but I couldn’t find you. In the end, I found a door streaked dark red. I heard you again, right behind the door. So I opened it.”

“And?” 

Alec shook his head. “I woke up. I didn’t see anything, but I knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant.”

Magnus felt cold all over; his arms tightened around Alec, refusing to let go. It was an almost painful hold, but Alec didn’t protest. The archer’s strong hands were gripping Magnus’ in a way that made the skin of his knuckles go white, made Magnus’ fingers go numb with the reduced blood flow. They both needed it, the almost strangle hold of the other. It grounded them to the present, to the fact that they the worst was over and they were both alive and together - that it all really was just a nightmare.

There was the subtlest shift of Alec’s body before he turned to Magnus and pressed a kiss to the corner of Magnus’ lips. His fingers relaxed, letting the warlock go as Alec carefully stepped out of the circle of his arms. Magnus watched as he made for the kitchen, retrieving a spoon and a second glass cup.

“Mom used to make this for me,” Alec said as he stirred the tea, swirling the leaves. “When I was a kid and couldn’t sleep.”

“Did you have bad dreams often as a child?” Magnus took a seat at the dining table and rested his arms on the surface. He watched as Alec’s fingers plucked off mint leaves, rubbing them firmly between the finger pads to bruise and release the oils.

Alec shrugged as he stirred. “Often enough. I was always afraid when my parents went off on missions. There were a lot of nights I couldn’t sleep, waiting up until these came home.” He kept his eyes on his work as he spoke, slowly pouring steaming tea into the cups. Alec heaped a generous amount of honey into the cups, stirring first one then the other as the tea turned cloudy and sweet. He set the spoon down with a soft clink before carrying the cups carefully to the table and handing one to Magnus. “Also, because of this.” Alec gestured vaguely to himself before sitting.

Magnus merely nodded, needing no other elaboration. “I always took you for a warm milk type of kid,” he said with a teasing smirk, one Alec returned comfortably.

“Warm milk never worked on me, so one night mom brought me this tea. I don’t know why, but it always calmed me. I didn’t always go back to sleep, but at least I wasn’t anxious afterwards.”

The glass was a pleasant warmth between his palms. Magnus could smell the mint, slightly sharp and sweet, mixed with the earthy honey. He sipped the drink, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment. The combination of mint and honey left a sweet-laced tingle; mixed with the tea, the drink had a comforting, homely feel. Magnus lifted his eyes, offering Alec a small smile as he reached for his hand.

Silently they sat, fingers clasped, as they listened to the rain and sipped their drinks. Although the edge of anxiety and panic had worn off, Magnus remained wide awake. His fingers drummed restlessly against his nearly empty glass.

“You had a nightmare after Rome once.”

“I don’t remember that,” Magnus said with a frown. Gold-green cat eyes turned to Alec, peering at him curiously. He was facing the windows, blue eyes intently staring at the rain as it trailed down the window glass. His profile was in sharp relief, gilded in faint moonlight. Magnus stared at Alec hard, committing the image to memory.

“I don’t think you really came out of it,” Alec replied. “I found you staring at the ceiling, but when I called your name you didn’t respond. You seemed to go back to sleep a few minutes later.”

Magnus gave Alec a sheepish smile, but his fingers tightened their grip. “I’ve had a lot of nightmares,” he admitted. “It’s one of the fallacies of living a long life. You experience all the good things in life…as well as the bad. And a warlock’s life, even a good one, can have a lot of bad in it.”

Alec had suspected as much, that Magnus’ life had not always been pleasant, that there were more awful memories Magnus had chosen to forget over time. Although he had heard about many incidents from his love’s past, Alec knew there were events Magnus had not yet shared with him. Magnus was always such a bright light in the world - in Alec’s world - it was sometimes difficult to imagine the darker times that existed.

“Do they ever go away?” Alec asked quietly. “The really bad ones?”

“No, not fully. Not without magical help. But they fade with time, replaced with more pleasant memories.” Magnus raised their joined hands, placing a kiss on the back of Alec’s. “Care to make one with me? I doubt either of us are getting any sleep tonight.” It wasn’t much of a smile, just a quirk of the lips, but it was enough for Magnus. 

There was the sharp snap of fingers and the blue glow of magic as the sound system started. Magnus stood and pulled Alec to his feet; he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Alec’s back as the music started. Arms came up, hugging Magnus’ shoulders as the lilting notes of an electric piano filled the loft. Their movements were slow and languid, swaying gently in time with the haunting vocals. Even as the song changed, the tempo increasing, Magnus and Alec kept to their slow pace, listening to the music and each other.

“This reminds me of Venice,” Magnus murmured, burying his face into the soft strands of Alec’s hair.

“Every time we dance it reminds you of Venice.” Alec smiled as he felt Magnus’ laughter rumble through him. 

Truth was that Alec thought the same. That one moment in a chaotic night was a time he would never forget, when the world dropped away and it was just him and Magnus. The look in Magnus’ eyes then - there was a time when remembering that look of love physically hurt Alec, a time when he believed he’d never see it again. But there were more times when remembering Magnus’ gaze was one of the only things holding him steady, kept him going.

There was almost nothing Alec wouldn’t do for Magnus.

“I’ll always come and find you.” Alec pulled back just enough to look Magnus in the eye, his hands cradling his love’s face. “You know that, right? I found you in Rome, and in Edom. I’ll always come and find you.”

“And if I go where you can’t follow?” Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he watched Alec press his lips together. He knew what Alec would say just as Alec knew what Magnus’ response would be. Their movements had ceased as they stared at each other, silently willing the other to reconsider. It was and would perhaps forever be a stalemate.

Just as Alec was about to speak, Magnus shook his head sharply. He pulled his love in close, fingers splayed wide across Alec’s back. Magnus’ next words were murmured against Alec’s neck, his breath warm across skin. “No more sad thoughts, Alexander. It’s just you and me and this song. Just dance with me.” He felt Alec nod and strong arms locking around his back. 

The danger was long past, but Alec still held on to Magnus as if the warlock would dissipate like mist in his arms. He had spent so many nights as a child wishing for moments like this, moments in which he could truly be himself without the secrets and the hiding. Now he had them, he had Magnus, and Alec didn’t want to let go.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec murmured, resting his cheek on Magnus’ shoulder as they moved. He sighed quietly at the touch of a kiss to his neck, gentle fingers in his hair.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

They remained that way, holding each other close and swaying slowly. The night pressed on and the storm continued, yet Magnus and Alec continued to dance to their own tempo, making memories that would carry them onwards in dark times yet to come.


End file.
